


In Secret

by smokalicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missionary, NOT incest pls stop, Smut, connection, im not good at tagging but its smutty, im utter garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokalicious/pseuds/smokalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey had a secret relationship with Kylo Ren. It's all lust and she's ashamed of herself but can't help it. She'd drawn to him and it's inexplicably frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Poorly written, I know. At least, I think it is. Tell me what you think???  
> SMMUUTTTT CITY. EVEN IF IT'S NOT VERY GOOD SMUT.

They’d meet in secret. Always in secret.  
Kylo should be ashamed of her. But, he couldn’t bring himself to feel shame when it came to her. She was his secret, he was hers. Though he’d prefer to not have to sneak around like a pair of children if he was able to have her it’d all be worth it. Rey was his perfect sin.  
Rey, on the other hand, was completely ashamed of her actions with him. Whenever she thought of it she cringed as well as felt a burning blush in her cheeks. She hated it. Being drawn to him. She’d tell herself each time would be the last but it never was. She always found herself coming back to him. He would ruin everything. She hadn’t anything when she was on Jakku, not a family, nor any real friends, she was barely surviving on her own. Then she meets a robot called BB-8 followed by a boy named Finn. Then her life actually got exciting. She’d finally begun to feel like she mattered. She stopped feeling like that nobody scavenger girl. But, by doing what she was doing with Kylo Ren she was risking the new life she was given. He was the enemy, he was the dark to her light, the hate to her love. They were polar opposites and supposed to hate each other. Of course, she did hate him, but that hate had lust for a partner. She couldn’t tell which was stronger.  
But, there they were, for what seemed like the millionth time. Nobody knew she was there, she made sure of that. She also made sure that he made sure nobody was to disturb him. She’d been direct this time, as she usually was, and ordered him to strip. He didn’t protest. Of course he didn’t. He never did.  
As soon as he was down a layer, with two more to go she began to remove her clothing. She wasn’t wearing as much as he was, not so surprisingly. She had a cream colored jacket that was probably a bit too thick, she could never get used to the weather, it was always warm on Jakku. She had a thick woolen sweater that made her arms itchy and under that dirty bindings she used to keep her breasts in place. She also had a pair of black pants and underwear but she’d already discarded those along with her shoes. As she began to remove her tight bindings he was already down to his underwear which were slightly tented given he was half hard. He didn’t seem to want to remove them himself which was typical.  
She brought each of her hands up to rest on his shoulders guiding them to his bed. He was tall so it wasn’t simple, she had to stand tall and he had to hunch over slightly. He sat on the very edge of his bed and she stood with one leg between his leg pressing against the edge of the bed and the other with her knee positioned on the bed next to his right leg. She paused to take out the buns she had in her hair. It was rather annoying to have sex with them in, it made her feel restricted. And not in a good way.  
When she was finished she threw the pieces of cloth she used to keep her hair up to the ground carelessly and pressed a hand to his chest making him lie down on the bed. As she began to crawl up his long figure he slowly moved backwards so he was fully on his bed. She was hovering over him with a hand on either side of his head so she could position herself so she was straddling his hips. She then moved upward so she was sitting. He wasn’t fully hard yet, not that she’d expect him to be. She’d never really had much experience in foreplay. She put her hands on his chest for support and began to rock herself teasingly over the fabric of his underwear. It wasn’t long until his length was pressing against her. He looked uncomfortable being restricted by that one article of clothing. She moved her hands downward leaning up and pulling his boxers down his legs with her small hands. Once they were fully off she threw them in the direction of the rest of their clothing.  
She began to rock her hips again, trying to get him as erect as possible. He moved his hands to each of her hips and around to her ass. He pulled her cheeks apart slightly and let them fall back together followed by a delicate slap. She squeaked slightly and allowed herself to smile. She wasn’t sure why but she had a thing for spanking, it made a warm wetness pool between her thighs.  
She moved her hands between them and circled his cock with them pumping slowly. She ducked her head downward so their faces were inches apart. She wanted to tease him at first. He leaned upward to kiss her but she moved back.  
“Rey.” He groaned and she grit her teeth. “Let me kiss you.”  
“No.” She refused. She’d never let him kiss her on the lips. Not once.  
“Please.” He was actually begging. She never thought she’d see the day. Still, she denied him. She shook her head and tightened her grip on his member making him wince slightly. She couldn’t tell if it was from pain or pleasure, or both. She’d always suspected he enjoyed pain.  
He was growing frustrated, she could see it in his dark eyes.  
Before she knew it he was gripping one arm around her back and the other on one of her thighs flipping them over so he was hovering on top of her and her grip on his dick let go. His hand was now under her neck and his other hand was placed on the thigh of her arched left leg.  
His head lips were inches away from hers, practically ghosting above hers. Some people would consider it a kiss, while Rey had too much pride to. It still wasn’t enough pressure to be considered one. He was almost lingering, waiting. He didn’t move forward and force their lips to meet he just stared into her eyes, occasionally drifting to her lips.  
“Please, Rey, please let me kiss you. You’re torturing me. I’ll beg if I have to.” She didn’t speak she just breathed and looked up at him. She wanted to give in, she really did. She wanted to feel the sensation of his lips against hers. His tongue against hers. She felt weak and hated it. “Will you let me kiss you, Rey?” The way he said her name made her nod her head without giving a second thought to it. He nodded as well as if subconsciously. He seemed pleased. One of his hands rose to her cheek and he fully pressed his lips against hers. She couldn’t help but gasp. It was a foreign feeling, she hadn’t really been kissed on her lips in a while. It was a good feeling, she decided. A feeling she probably should’ve allowed herself earlier if she wasn’t so stubborn.  
His tongue slid wetly against her bottom lip and she opened her lips granting him access. It felt wet and tender. She liked the feeling of his tongue against hers a lot. It made her feel electric inside. She tilted her head to the side slightly to give him better access. She brought one of her hands to his head and ran it through his soft black hair. She tugged at it and he groaned into her mouth. She knew he liked to have his hair pulled just as much as she liked pulling it. The sound of him groaning made her wetter. The feeling of his mouth move to kiss from her lips to her cheek to her jaw to her neck only added onto the warmth between her legs.  
She was more than ready to have him inside of her. She spread her legs and helped him position himself between them. He took it from there by moving his hand to grasp himself and put his tip against her entrance. She bit her lip as he began to suck a hickey onto her neck. When he finally pressed forward making his way fully inside of her she let out a hissing sort of moan. He was moaning too and that made her bite her lip. She was extremely aroused by the sound of masculine moaning, especially when it was him. She grasped both of her hands on the muscles on his pale back.  
He moved his left arm to join his right arm underneath her head as he thrusted into her once more. He moved head up from the curve of her neck and rested his forehead against hers gently. He thrusted for the third time finally and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His thrusts were closer together by then, he was pulling out of her teasingly and then pushing into her earning well deserved moans here and there. She couldn’t help but let her mouth hang open as his thrusts grew more frantic. He made her feel so full inside, way more than her fingers ever could. The way he was panting and moving his body against hers but still managed to keep eye contact brought her closer and closer to the brink of her orgasm. The way he looked into her eyes made her feel like he was peering straight into her very soul.  
As he shifted so he could bring one of his hands down her stomach and above her clit she sucked in an anticipating breath. He pressed down with his skilled digits right where she wanted him to and it made her let out a strangled cry as she felt herself near. He began to rub in circles and she couldn’t contain the noises she made as she came around him.  
Once he made sure she was finished riding out her high he began to pepper kisses all over her face. From her chin to her cheeks to her forehead. He thrusted into her three times more and spent himself with a loud groan.  
The jolt added onto the sensation she felt.  
He pulled out and laid next to her quickly grabbing her and pulling her to his side possessively. He knew she would leave the second he fell asleep, and she knew that he knew that. She always left. As much as she hated it she always had to leave.


End file.
